FIG. 12 shows a known portable electronic device 50 which includes first and second parts 52, 54. The first part 52 includes a first printed wiring board (not shown) and the second part 54 includes a second printed wiring board 60. The printed wiring boards are electrically connected to one another by a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 56, which is folded over itself in a cavity 62 between the parts 52, 54. The first and second parts 52, 54 can be slid relative to one other by way of a slide module 58. The flexible printed circuit 56 is positioned adjacent the slide module 58.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.